A Mutts Dream
by I want Starbucks
Summary: Mainly this is a dream Peeta has while he's injected with Tracker Jacker venom. One-shot, please enjoy :D I don't own The Hunger Games! Rated T for slight language and violence.


**A/N: Just a one shot of a dream Peeta had while he still thought Katniss was a mutt.**

I walk through the front door of my house in the Victors Village. After a long day at the bakery I was tired and ready for dinner. I didn't feel like cooking tonight though, so maybe well order food.

What a suprise is it to walk into the house and see Katniss cooking at the stove. When I walk into the kitchen she turns around with a huge grin. She then runs over and throws her arms around my neck while kissing me on the cheek.

I am not only shocked by her behavior, but also by her apperance. She's in a red knee length dress that poofs out a little at the bottom. Her sleeves are a little bit poofy too. They're golden dots dancing across the dress. She has on white tights and black mary janes too, a treat for residents in District 12. Her usual braid is replaced with some sort of fancy bun. She has on a white apron that says "My To Do List is Never Done", but the scariest part it that she's wearing make up. Bright red lipstick, cream eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner, and pink blush.

"Oh Peeta! I missed you so much today! Please have a seat, dinner will be ready soon, I want to hear all about your day!" she exclaims. She then pulls out a chair for me, helps me into it, scoots me into the seat, and gives me a hot cup of coffee.

"You ok Katniss?" I ask, very suprised by the sudden mood change.

"Handy dandy!" she smiles and puts a plate of food in front of me.

She's cooked chicken breaded on a plate of rice, with steaming vegtables on the side. She pours me a glass of wine and takes her seat across the table from me.

"So tell me about your day!" she smiles.

"Why don't you tell me what you did Kantiss?" I ask, hoping to find out more information.

"Well of course I woke up next to the most wonderful husband ever." she starts, I sit up straighter and take another bite out of the wonderful chicken. I am fully prepared to hear about her trip to the woods.

"Then after watching you go off to work, I took a shower and made the bed. I then continued to clean the whole house. Around noon I went over to Haymitch's house and woke him up. I cooked him lunch and together we ate. After we ate while he continued to drink, I cleaned up his place. Then around five I came back here and started to cook our delicious dinner." she exclaims.

My mouth must hit the floor.

"Katniss who did you kill?" I ask. She looks at me with suprise written all other her face.

"Darling I don't understand? Do you need another glass of wine, because-" I cut her off.

"Drop the damn act and get your shit together. What the hell did you do?" I ask. She pinches the bridge of her nose and then takes off her apron. After she sets it aside she takes a chair closer to me.

"Peeta I know you've been losing sleep over the baby latley and I thought I could give you a treat."

I study Katniss, I don't remember her being pregnant, and I don't remember her giving birth either. She doesn't look like she just had a baby at all, she's plenty slim and skinny.

"Where is she?" I ask.

"Upstairs, sleeping. She had a big day today." I run upstairs, forgetting every weird thing that has happened tonight, excited to see my little Willow.

Once I get up to her room, I find pink walls with purple butterflies and all white furniture. I run over to the crib and see my little girl sound asleep. I stroke my thumb over her face and her eyes pop open. She looks around franticly, but then her eyes find mine and they soften. I pick up my little six month old Willow and cradle her in my arms.

She has Katniss beautiful dark hair, and my blue eyes. Suddenly I remember every single detail about Willow. She smiled for the first time two weeks ago, she loves crawling around on the floor, her favorite teddy was given to her by Finnick Jr., and she always sleeps with the windows open, just like me. I hold her even closer to me, with so much love filling my heart for my little girl.

Suddenly a knife zooms through the air and hits Willow straight in the chest. She lets out a strangled cry before going limp in my arms.

"WILLOW! WILLOW!" I scream and sob, but she isn't waking up and she never will again. I look up in the doorway and see Katniss looking at me innocently.

"Oops, my bad." she smirks.

I gently put my daughter down after taking the knife out of her chest.

"You killed her! Your a mutt! A monster! To think the Capitol was right all along! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I scream and lunge at her. She simply just laughs, her laughs echoing around the room.

She suddenly disappears right as my hands were about to touch hers. The door then slams shut, I go over to open it, but it's locked. The windows slam shut and look too.

"Silly Peeta, you really thought I could love you?" Katniss laughs. "You're nothing but a weak, spineless boy, that I've been dying to kill since the first games." I frantically look around the room for any signs of her, but I don't see her.

"What's wrong Peeta? Is your doom getting the best of you?" I hear her say.

"I'm not afraid of you." I stutter. Katniss then starts to laugh her sinister laugh again.

Suddenly the world goes completly silent. She appears behind me, but I don't dare turn around. I squeeze my eyes shut and take deep breaths.

Her hot breath is dancing along my neck as she leans into my ear.

"Then why are you shaking?" she whispers.

It all happens so quickly. I hear Willow let out a murderous scream, and watch her die over and over again. All of the books off of Willows book shelf have been thrown onto the floor, and the whole house is shaking, as a tree starts to grow right outside.

I cover my hands over my ears, but to no avial, I still hear her screams.

The worst part of it is though, is that Katniss, _my wife,_ is laughing the whole time.

I hear Haymitch pouding on the other side of the door, begging me to let him in. I run over the door and start screaming at him to let me out. I see Katniss roll her eyes, and then with one flick of her wrist teleports Haymitch in here, with an arrow in his neck. She then creates a black hole and drops him into it, along with Willow.

She closes the hole and turns to me. I see the tree branches outside start to grow into the window.

The tree branches then wrap around my body and hug me until I can barley breathe.

With one swift motion of her hand she makes everything else in the world stop, so now that it's just me, her, and the tree hugging me.

"You really thought you could have a happy ending?" she ask as she steps closer to me.

Suddenly her red lipstick turns into blood and it starts to drip down her face.

She takes a knife out of her bun and lets her hair fall to her waist.

"I never liked you Mellark, always so happy and cheery, and acting as if life is the greatest thing the world can give you. It disgust me."

"You think your digusted? All I did for you were favors after favors and you repay me by killing me?" I spit. The branches around me tighten.

"A trip down memory lane shall we?" she ask. Suddenly clips from our games appear in front of my face. I see her refusing to leave me in the first games when I tell her too. I see her trying to save me from death in the cave.I see her drug me with sleep syrup so she can go to the feast. I see her go to the feast, risking her life, just to get me the medicine I needed to heal me. I see her freak out over the nightlock I almost ate. I see her save me from Cato. Then I see her begging Haymitch to volunteer for me in the Quater Quell. I see her sobbing when my heart stops beating. I see her save me from the fog. I see her give me swimming lesson. I see her scream for me when I start to scream for her. I see her agreeing to have kids with me. I see her giving birth to Willow.

Seems like I did a hell of a lot for you." she smirks.

"And each part of it disgust me." she finishes.

"Yeah well what about the times you tried to kill me!" I yell. Suddenly I see her fighting me after I confessed my love in the first games. I see her dropping a tracker jacker nest on me. I see her save herself from the mutts before she saves me. I see her pull out the berries for me to eat. I see her let me nearly drown in the Quater Quell when I was fighting the dude from ten. I see so many ways she has almost killed me.

"It evens out." She says shoving the knife into the only real leg I have left. I scream in agony, but know that that won't help me, that I will die tonight.

"I don't understand you. To shy to speak to me until we're sent to fight to our deaths?" Katniss laughs. "Talk about a wimp." She then whips out two more knives and shoves them into my arms. The pain is unbearable.

"Now why don't we make a deal? Tonight you'll die, and I'll run away to District 2 with Gale." she smirks.

My vision turns red, of course, she's always loved Gale.

"Katniss..." I struggle.

"Lets finish this how we started this now shall we?"

Then in one quick movement Tracker Jackers are flying around the room. Mutts form from the floor and berries are raining from the ceiling. Water starts to rise as all of these things attack me at once.

Katniss's evil laugh fills the room. Her laugh is the last thing I hear, and the last thing I see is the water turning red.

I wake up with a jolt, screaming at the doctors to kill the mutt they call Katniss.

**A/N: Ta da! Just know that I ship Everlark :D ok bye bye**


End file.
